See Me Now?
by Evil-Rubber Duck
Summary: Yuugi isn’t noticed by anyone, and Yami has left him for his friends. What will happen when the Yuugi swallows his fear and signs up for the Talent Show? Songfic! A Perfect Circle: 3 Libras


See Me Now?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or A Perfect Circle's, 3 Libras.  
  
A/N: Yuugi isn't noticed by anyone, and Yami has left him for his friends. What will happen when the Yuugi swallows his fear and signs up for the Talent Show?  
  
~~~  
  
As the moon rises, and the sun falls, another day runs past us. Perhaps without us noticing it was there in the first place. Maybe we should watch everything around us. And listen to them when they have to say something.  
  
Yuugi Motou was someone who had noticed everything. His friends though, didn't see him. They were friends. Once. Everyday that moon rose and that sun fell. Until they believed they could have bigger, braver, and better friends than Yuugi. Which they could. But best friends were one in a million. . .  
  
~~~  
  
Yuugi yawned slowly and blinked to look at the familiar spot on the ceiling of his room. Everything in his eyes was the same, now that his "friends" had told him that they could have better "friends". Yuugi was the smallest boy in Domino High School, and probably the weakest. Ryou was even tougher than him. Everyday was the same. He got beaten up. His old friends wouldn't even notice him. Just gossip about everything known at the school. Nothing about Duel Monsters, Pegasus, or even Yuugi. He was just looked through. The naked eye baring down on him, to bring out his loneliness and stab his courage into a million pieces.  
  
The same routine was used every morning. Wake up, take a shower, put clothes on, eat breakfast, and walk to school. As the same route was used, Yuugi saw a poser on the school bulletin board.  
  
"Domino High School - Talent Show.  
  
7:30 on Thursday. Sign up at the Office before Wednesday."  
  
Yuugi never entered the talent show. He would be so nervous to stand in front of people and sing or perform. Something inside him wanted to enter though. His voice had to be heard by Yami and his old friends. It had to.  
  
At lunch, Yuugi didn't eat. He just wasn't hungry. His appetite had left him when he signed up at the Office. He must have been in a daze when he signed his name on the sheet, because he couldn't have had that much courage to go up to the secretary and ask to sign up. The woman looked surprised too, now that Yuugi started to remember. He had known that woman since he was little. One of Grandpa's friends. She had known Yuugi had very little courage, and was surprised to see him ask to sign up.  
  
After that was break. Yuugi didn't play with the games by himself anymore. He would sit in the courtyard and try to listen to anything else besides his classmates. The birds, the wind, or anything nature could produce. Of course, he could throw back the occasional baseballs back to them. He hadn't lost his innocent personality. That was one thing that was so special to him. The innocence inside of him was just. . .him.  
  
Since it was Wednesday, Yuugi had to start practicing his song. He wanted it memorized for the show. He wanted to show Yami that he just wasn't Yuugi, he was Yami's hikari. Slowly scanning the words, Yuugi tried to sing them. All night he was practicing. It had to be perfect.  
  
Thursday rolled around, much to Yuugi's displeasure. He had the words memorized, but he was still unsure if his message would come across. All through lunch and break, Yuugi stayed in the cafeteria and studied his lines again until the words were stuck in his head. It didn't matter if he hummed a bit of the tune. It was time.  
  
Yuugi rummaged through his closet. Leather. Leather. Fuzzy pink bunny slippers. . .and more leather. Yuugi sighed. Yami had rubbed off him. Yuugi got out his choker and his leather pants. Get ready. Yuugi's coming.  
  
By the time Yuugi was going on next, he didn't want to do it anymore. Forget wanting to be heard. He had seen Yami and his friends out in the crowd as he came in. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself infront of Domino City. He then realized something. You only get to do some of these things once in your life. Just go with the flow, and take on whatever comes your way.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of Domino High School. I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Our last performer is one of our own students. Put your hands together, for Yuugi Motou!" Everyone clapped, except for Yami, Anzu, Jou, and Honda. Every single one of them had a look of complete shock on their faces.  
  
Yuugi walked out, and took the microphone in his hand. As the song started, Yuugi remembered why he was here.  
  
"Threw you the obvious  
  
And you flew with it on your back  
  
A name in your recollection."  
  
Yuugi looked at his friends, and they looked at him as he kept singing.  
  
"Down among a million, say:  
  
Difficult enough to feel a little bit  
  
Disappointed, passed over.  
  
When I've looked right through,  
  
To see you naked and oblivious  
  
and you don't see me."  
  
Yuugi smiled at himself. His message was getting across. Yami was looking now at Anzu and Honda. They were both nodding. They had betrayed Yuugi and said that they could have better friends than him.  
  
"Well I threw you the obvious,  
  
Just to see if there's more behind the  
  
Eyes of a fallen angel,  
  
Eyes of a tragedy.  
  
Here I am expecting just a little bit  
  
Too much from the wounded  
  
But I see,  
  
See through it all,  
  
See through,  
  
And see you."  
  
As the song was getting to the most important part for Yuugi, some people had started to murmur the song with him.  
  
"So I threw you the obvious  
  
Do you see what occurs behind the  
  
Eyes of a fallen angel  
  
Eyes of a tragedy  
  
Well, oh well.."  
  
Yuugi was sad that the song was almost over. He had to emphasize the part that meant the most to him. Why he had even signed up for the Talent Show in the first place.  
  
"Apparently nothing.  
  
Apparently nothing at all.  
  
You don't  
  
You don't  
  
You don't see me  
  
You don't  
  
You don't  
  
You don't see me  
  
You don't  
  
You don't  
  
You don't see me  
  
You don't  
  
You don't"  
  
Yuugi stopped for a moment. It was done. Just the final line to them.  
  
"You don't see me at all"  
  
Yuugi stood still for what seemed like hours. Suddenly Yami and Jou started clapping, followed by Anzu and Honda. Then everyone stood up and cheered. Tears were streaking down Yuugi's face when he was in the practice room.  
  
Yuugi did have courage. He showed everyone that. Even Yami.  
  
The next day, Yuugi got many compliments on the song. He even got a hug from his once old, now new best friends.  
  
~~~  
  
That was random. O.o;  
  
Anyways, R&R please and thanks.  
  
Flame if you wish. 


End file.
